danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
המרד על הבאונטי
אתר הטביעה המשוער - מערבית לניו-זילנד ואוסטרליה הנראים הצילום ממוזער|250px|ימין|תמונה המתארת את המורדים מגרשים את קפטן בליי וחלק מאנשי הצוות לסירת משוטים המרד על הבאונטי היה מרד על הספינה הבריטית באונטי שאירע ב-1789, וזכה לפרסום בזכות מספר ספרים, סרטים ושירים. המרד הונהג על ידי פלטשר כריסטיאן נגד מפקד הספינה, ויליאם בליי. ויליאם בליי נשלח כמפקדה של האונייה "באונטי" למשימת איסוף שתילים של עץ הלחם. ב-28 באפריל, לאחר שביקרו באי טהיטי, התמרד חלק מן הצוות ליד האי טאפואה שבקבוצת איי פיג'י. ככל הנראה, ההתמרדות אירעה עקב העבודה הקשה, הקצבת המים הקשוחה שקבע בליי, והתרופפות המשמעת עקב השהות הממושכת בטהיטי. המורדים אילצו את קפטן בליי ועוד 18 מלחים לרדת מן ה"באונטי", ולהפליג לדרכם בסירת מפרש קטנה בלב האוקיינוס. באחד המסעות המדהימים ביותר שערך אדם כלשהו מעודו, ניווט בליי את הסירה שהיטלטלה על פני ים גועש למרחק של 6,710 ק"מ, עד אשר לאחר שבועות רבים של תלאות וסבל בל-יתואר, רעב קשה וחולי רב, הגיעו לאי טימור באיי הודו המזרחית. המורדים ברחו עם האונייה אל האי פיטקרן, לא לפני שאספו את הנשים שאירחו אותם חודשים קודם בטהיטי. באי מתגוררים צאצאיהם עד היום. ב-23 בינואר 1790 שרף הצוות המתמרד את האונייה, ומקץ 167 שנים בדיוק, ב-23 בינואר 1957, מצא לואיס מארדן, איש החברה הגאוגרפית האמריקאית, את שרידי האונייה. רקע הספינה אוניית הוד מלכותו "באונטי" החלה את שירותה ב-1784 כמובילת פחם בשם "בת'יה" (Bethia). מאוחר יותר, ב-26 במאי 1786 נקנתה על ידי הצי המלכותי הבריטי תמורת 2,600 פאונד ושמה הוסב ל"באונטי". "באונטי" הייתה במקורה אוניית מפרשים מסחרית קטנה, בעלת תפוסה של 220 טונות, אשר חומשה בארבעה תותחי 4 פאונד (2 ק"ג) ועשרה תותחים סובבים, קטנים יותר. לשם השוואה, תפוסת אוניותיו של ג'יימס קוק, "אנדוור" (Endeavour) ו"רזולושן" (Resolution) היו 368 טון ו-462 טון בהתאמה. שני האנשים היחידים אשר פיקדו על הספינה בגלגולה כ"באונטי" היו ויליאם בליי ופלטשר כריסטיאן. ויליאם בליי עד למרד על ה"באונטי" הקריירה של בליי הייתה במגמת המראה - בגיל 22 הוא מונה לרב חובלים (master, הקצין האחראי על ניווט האונייה והשטתה) בספינה רזולושן, בעת המסע השלישי והאחרון של ג'יימס קוק. לאחר שפיקד על אוניית הסוחר "לינקס" (Lynx), קיבל בליי בשנת 1786 את הפיקוד על ה"בריטניה" (Britannia), שם התוודע לפלטשר כריסטיאן אשר באותה תקופה שירת כמלח, ובהפלגה השנייה הועלה על ידי בליי לדרגת חובל שני (Second Mate). ב-16 באוגוסט 1787, כשהיה בן 33, קיבל בליי את הפיקוד על הבאונטי. כריסטיאן היה אחד האנשים הראשונים שגייס לצוות אונייתו החדשה. בניגוד לדמותו כפי שהיא מצטיירת בדרך כלל, כארכיטיפוס לדמות קצין צי נוקשה, גילויים אחרונים מראים שבליי היה ככל הנראה קצין נוח יחסית למקובל בצי הבריטי באותה תקופה. בליי קיבל את המינוי מאחר שנחשב לקצין צי מוכשר באופן יוצא דופן - דבר שיוכח מאוחר יותר כנכון. בליי נהנה מפטרונותו של סיר ג'וזף בנקס, נשיא החברה המלכותית (The Royal Society), בוטנאי עשיר ודמות משפיעה בבריטניה של אותה תקופה. פטרונותו של בנקס, ניסיונו בהפלגה תחת קוק, יכולותיו בניווט והיכרותו עם המנהגים המקומיים של האזור אליו נשלח, היו ככל הנראה הסיבות שהביאו למינויו. מטרת המסע וההכנות אליו הספינה נרכשה על ידי הצי כשמשימתה ביצוע ניסוי: היה עליהם לשוט לטהיטי, לאסוף שתילים של עץ הלחם ולהביא אותם לאיי הודו המערבית בתקווה שישמשו כמקור מזון זול לעבדים. הניסוי הוצע על ידי סיר ג'וזף בנקס, אשר גם המליץ על בליי כמפקד הספינה. ביוני 1787 האונייה הוסבה לייעודה בדפטפורד. הקבינה הגדולה, שעל פי רוב שימשה למגורי הקפטן וחולקה לתא שינה וחדר אוכל, הותאמה לאחסון שתילי עץ הלחם, ושבכות הותקנו בסיפון העליון. לבליי הוקצתה קבינה קטנה בצד שמאל של האונייה, סמוך לקבינה הגדולה, ותא נוסף באמצע האונייה לסעוד בו עם קציניו. צוות האונייה כלל 46 מלחים וקצינים. מצבת הספינה בצי המלכותי של המאה ה-18, הדרגה והתפקיד על גבי הספינה הוגדרו בבירור על ידי היררכיה חברתית. בראש הפירמידה היו קציני הפיקוד (Commissioned Officers), אשר הוסמכו על ידי הכתר לפקד על האונייה - הקפטן, רב החובלים (Sailing Master) והחובלים (Master's Mates). פרחי הקצונה (Midshipmen), שהיו למעשה קצינים בהכשרה, היו הבאים בתור מבחינת הבכירות. הנגדים הבכירים (Warrant Officers), היו אנשי מקצוע אשר מונו על ידי הקפטן. לאנשים אלו היו זכויות מסוימות, בהן הזכות לסעוד לעתים בחדר הקצינים. אנשים אלו היו גם חסינים מקבלת עונש הצלפה. הנגדים (Petty Officers) היו עוזריהם של הנגדים הבכירים וסייעו להם, או אנשי מקצוע שדרגתם נמוכה יותר. בתחתית הפירמידה היו המלחים, אשר התחלקו למספר דרגות - מלחים כשירים (Able Seamen) ומלחים פשוטים (Ordinary Seamen). על חלק מהספינות הייתה קיימת דרגה נוספת, נמוכה יותר, של מלח מתלמד (Landsman) אשר היו לעתים חסרי כל ניסיון ימי. הדרך לטהיטי ב-23 בדצמבר 1787, יצאה האונייה מספיטהד (Spithead) שבאנגליה לכיוון טהיטי, בדרך שתוכננה לעקוף את דרום אמריקה, מסביב לכף הורן. ב-22 במרץ, לאחר שנתקל במזג אוויר קשה אשר מנע מהספינה להקיף את כף הורן, החליט בליי לשנות כיוון ולהגיע לטהיטי דרך כף התקווה הטובה שבאפריקה. במהלך חציית האוקיינוס ההודי העלה בליי את כריסטיאן לדרגת לוטננט בפועל (Acting Lieutenant), שהייתה בכירה יותר מדרגתו של רב החובלים פרייר. מעשה זה פגע בצורה רצינית ביחסים שבין בליי לפרייר, ופרייר יטען מאוחר יותר שמעשה זה בוצע על רקע אישי בלבד. ב-24 במאי הגיעה האונייה לקייפטאון, שם עגנה במשך 38 ימים שבהם היא שופצה וצוידה מחדש. ב-26 באוקטובר, לאחר עשרה חודשים בים, הגיעה הבאונטי לטהיטי. השהות בטהיטי ימין|ממוזער|250px|ציור של טהיטי מ-1777 בליי וצוותו בילו חמישה חודשים בטהיטי, כאשר מטרתם הייתה לאסוף ולהכין 1,015 שתילי עץ הלחם. בליי התיר לצוותו לגור על החוף ולטפל בצמחים השתולים, וכך נחשפו אנשי צוות למנהגיהם ולתרבותם של המקומיים. חלק מהמלחים והקצינים הזוטרים קעקעו את עצמם לפי הנוהג המקומי. פלטשר כריסטיאן אף נשא לאישה את מאימיטי, אשה טהיטית. מלחים ונגדים אחרים מאנשי הצוות יצרו אף הם קשרים עם נשים מקומיות. בליי עצמו הקדיש את מרב זמנו לטיפול ופיקוח על שתילי עץ הלחם. בתקופה זו כמעט ולא היו בעיות משמעת. בליי לא הופתע מתגובת צוותו כלפי אנשי טהיטי, ורשם את ניתוחו בדוח שהגיש לאדמירליות מאוחר יותר: ב-5 בינואר 1789, שלושה אנשי צוות נטשו את הספינה. בליי דרש מראשי השבטים הטהיטים שיעזרו לו להשיב את העריקים ואת כלי הנשק והתחמושת שגנבו, ואיים עליהם שתושבי האי יסבלו אם לא יעשו כך. לבסוף, ב-22 בינואר, נמצאו אנשי הצוות במרחק של כ-5 מייל ממיקומה של הבאונטי. בליי נהג בסלחנות יחסית כלפיהם, כאשר פסק להם עונש מלקות, במקום להעלות אותם למשפט צבאי - מעשה שסביר שהיה נגמר בהוצאתם להורג. בעקבות תקרית זו ואחרות, אשר כללו בין היתר את הירקבותם של המפרשים החלופיים עקב אחזקה לא ראויה, החל בליי להתפרץ תכופות על המלחים והקצינים. ב-4 באפריל, לאחר יותר מחמישה חודשי שהות בטהיטי, וכאשר באמתחתה 1,015 פירות עץ הלחם, עזבה הבאונטי את האי. המרד הסבר: * red-Voyage of Bounty to Tahiti and to location of the mutiny, 28 April 1789 * yellow - Movements of Bounty after the mutiny, under Christian's * green-Course of Bligh's open-boat journey to Coupang ב-28 באפריל, כאשר הספינה הייתה סמוך ל"איי הידידות" (כיום טונגה), הנהיג פלטשר כריסטיאן את המרד המפורסם. מכל הדיווחים עולה כי כריסטיאן ואחדים מתומכיו נכנסו לתאו של בליי, אותו השאיר תמיד לא נעול, העירו אותו ודחפו אותו לסיפון כאשר לגופו חולצת הלילה שלו בלבד, שם הוא נשמר על ידי כריסטיאן, שהיה חמוש בכידון. כאשר ביקש בליי מכריסטיאן להתנהג בהיגיון, ענה לו כריסטיאן "אני בגיהנום, אני בגיהנום!". למרות מילים קשות ואיומים שהושמעו על ידי שני הצדדים, המרד הושלם ללא שפיכות דמים וככל הנראה ללא מאבק מטעם הנאמנים לבליי, מלבד בליי עצמו. מ-42 אנשי הצוות שהיו על הסיפון, להוציא את בליי וכריסטיאן, 18 השתתפו עם כריסטיאן במרד, 2 נשארו פסיביים ו-22 נשארו נאמנים לבליי. המורדים הורו לבליי, רב-המלחים, שני קצינים זוטרים, שוליית הרופא ולבלר האונייה לרדת אל סירת המשוטים של הבאונטי. מספר אנשים נוספים העדיפו להצטרף לבליי ולא להישאר על הספינה, מאחר שידעו כי אלו שיישארו על הספינה ייחשבו למורדים דה פקטו לפי חוקי המלחמה הבריטיים של אותה תקופה. סך הכול, 18 מאנשי הצוות היו בסירה עם בליי. ארבעת הנוספים הוכרחו להישאר על הבאונטי ולאייש אותה יחד עם המורדים. המרד התרחש כ-56 ק"מ מהאי טופואה (אחד מאיי טונגה). בהפגינו יכולת ניווט עילאית, ניווט בליי את הסירה הקטנה (7 מטרים אורכה) והצפופה, לאורך 6,710 ק"מ, באמצעות שימוש בסקסטנט ושעון כיס בלבד וללא כל מפות ומצפן. במהלך המסע, שארך 47 יום, הסירה עברה במצר טורס הקשה לתנועה. הסירה הגיעה ליעדה, האי טימור, ב-14 ביוני. ההרוג היחידי לאורך כל המסע היה איש הצוות ג'ון נורטון, שנסקל למוות באבנים על ידי הילידים באי טופואה, שם ניסו בליי וצוותו לרדת לחוף על מנת לאסוף אספקה נוספת. באותו זמן, הפליגו המורדים לאי טובואיי, וניסו להתיישב בו. לאחר שלושה חודשים, שבהם הטילו טרור על הילידים, שבו לטהיטי והורידו בה 16 מאנשי צוותם. כריסטיאן, שמונה אנשי צוות נוספים ובנוסף שישה גברים ואחת עשרה נשים מטהיטי הפליגו על הבאונטי בתקווה לחמוק מהצי הבריטי. לפי יומנו של אחד מאנשי הצוות שהיה על הספינה, אנשי טהיטי שהיו על הספינה נחטפו למעשה, לאחר שהספינה יצאה להפלגה ללא הודעה מוקדמת. מטרת מעשה זה הייתה להשיג את הנשים. המורדים עברו דרך איי פיג'י ואיי קוק, אך פחדו שיימצאו שם, ולכן המשיכו. במהלך המסע הם גילו מחדש את האי פיטקרן, אשר מופה באופן שגוי במפות של הצי הבריטי, והחליטו להתיישב שם. העובדה שהאי מופה באופן שגוי על ידי הצי הבריטי, היא ככל הנראה הסיבה העיקרית להתיישבות באי, שכן המורדים סברו כי הדבר יקשה על הצי הבריטי לאתרם. ב-23 בינואר 1790 הם שרפו את הספינה במקום שנקרא כיום "מפרץ באונטי". חלקים מהספינה שרדו - אבני הנטל שלה, אשר את חלקן ניתן עדיין לראות במי המפרץ, ולוח ההגה, הנמצא במוזיאון בפיג'י. אחרית המרד חזרה לאנגליה ומשפט צבאי לוטננט בליי חזר לאנגליה ודיווח על המרד לאדמירליות ב-15 במרץ 1790. האונייה "פנדורה" (Pandora), בפיקודו של קפטן אדוארד אדוארדס, נשלחה ב-7 בנובמבר לחפש את הבאונטי והמורדים. מצבתה של ה"פנדורה" הייתה כפולה, מאחר שתוכנן כי אנשי הצוות הנוספים יאיישו את ה"באונטי" לאחר שזו תמצא. ה"פנדורה" הגיעה לטהיטי ב-23 במרץ 1791. ארבעה מהמורדים הגיעו אל סיפונה של ה"פנדורה" זמן קצר לאחר שעגנה, ועשרה נוספים נעצרו תוך מספר שבועות. כל הארבעה עשר, מורדים ואנשי צוות נאמנים גם יחד, הושמו במעצר בתא מאולתר על גבי ה"פנדורה", אשר זכה לכינוי "תיבת פנדורה". ב-8 במאי ה"פנדורה" עזבה את טהיטי ובילתה שלושה חודשים בחיפוש יתר המורדים וה"באונטי" באיים שמערבית לטהיטי, מבלי למצוא דבר מלבד מעט שברי אונייה. ב-29 באוגוסט, בעוברה במצר טורס, עלתה ה"פנדורה" על שונית (חלק משונית המחסום הגדולה). הספינה טבעה למחרת ו-31 מאנשי צוותה ו-4 אסירים טבעו. 89 אנשי הצוות הנותרים ו-10 האסירים שנותרו (אשר שוחררו מתאם ברגע האחרון) הפליגו על גבי ארבע סירות קטנות לטימור, לשם הגיעו ב-16 בספטמבר. ימין|ממוזער|250px|תמונה של ויליאם בליי ב-1814 לאחר שהגיעו לבסוף לאנגליה, נשפטו עשרת האסירים בבית דין צבאי. במהלך המשפט ניתנה חשיבות גדולה לשאלה מי מבין אנשי הצוות נצפו אוחזים בידם נשק במהלך המרד. לפי החוקים באותה תקופה, במצב בו היה ניתן למנוע את המרד, היעדר פעולה לעשות כך אינו שונה מהשתתפות במרד עצמו. בפסק הדין אשר ניתן ב-18 בספטמבר 1792, ארבעה אנשים, אשר בליי ציין כחפים מפשע, זוכו. שניים נמצאו אשמים אך קיבלו חנינה. אחד מהשניים היה פיטר הייווד, אשר לעתיד יגיע לדרגת קפטן בעצמו. עונשו של אדם נוסף הומתק מסיבה טכנית, ולימים אף קיבל חנינה. שלושת האחרים הורשעו ונתלו. גם בליי ואדוארדס נשפטו על אובדן ספינותיהם (מהלך אוטומטי לפי חוקי הצי הבריטי ולא מעיד על איזה חשד באשמה) אך נמצאו זכאים. בליי המשיך את הקריירה שלו בצי ולימים אף עלה לדרגת אדמירל (Rear Admiral - דרגה המקבילה לדרגת תת-אלוף). בקריירה שלו היה אירוע נוסף שבו נקרא תיגר על סמכותו - בהיותו מושל ניו סאות' ויילס, בשנת 1808, נעצר על ידי החיילים המקומיים בתקרית שנודעה כמרד הרום. עוד לפני שאדוארדס חזר מחיפושו אחר ה"באונטי", יצאו האוניות "פרובידנס" (Providence) ו"אסיסטנט" (Assistant) ב-3 באוגוסט למסע שני לאסוף שתילי עץ הלחם. בליי, שקודם לדרגת קפטן, פיקד על המסע, שגם הוא היה מטעם סר ג'וזף בנקס. המסע השני הוכתר בהצלחה מלאה, לאחר שנאספו 2,126 צמחים ודגימות בוטניות אחרות והובאו לאיי הודו המזרחית. למרות הצלחת המסע השני, הוכח רעיונו של בנקס, לגבי עץ הלחם כמקור מזון לעבדים באיי הודו המערבית, ככישלון. גורל המורדים כשהספינה האמריקאית טופז (Topaz), בפיקודו של מייהיו פולגר, הגיעה לאי פיטקרן ב-1808, רק ג'ון אדמס, תשע נשים ומספר ילדים עדיין היו בחיים. חמישה מהמורדים, כולל כריסטיאן, נהרגו על ידי בני טהיטי על האי. אחד מת מנפילה מגובה בעת שהיה שיכור. אחד נהרג על ידי שניים מאנשי הצוות ששרדו לאחר שתקף אותם, ואחד מת בנסיבות טבעיות. כל ששת הגברים בני טהיטי נהרגו במהלך הלחימה שארעה. מאחת עשרה הנשים, שתיים מתו מנפילה מצוק בעת שאספו ביצים. אשתו של כריסטיאן, מיימיטי (Maimiti), ובנם, ט'רסדיי אוקטובר כריסטיאן (Thursday October Christian), שרדו לאחר מותו. למרות זאת, היו קיימות שמועות שכריסטיאן עזב את האי ומצא את דרכו חזרה לאנגליה. ב-1825 ניתנה לג'ון אדמס חנינה על חלקו במרד. בירתו של האי פיטקרן - אדמסטאון (Adamstown), קרויה על שמו. ב-30 בנובמבר 1838, איי פיטקרן סופחו לאימפריה הבריטית. הסיבות למרד עד היום מתקיים דיון נרחב על הסיבות שהביאו למרד על הספינה. קיימים אלו הרואים בקפטן בליי כאחראי למרד. הם טוענים שבליי היה נבל ועריץ, שהתעלל בצוותו עד שלכריסטיאן והצוות לא הייתה ברירה אלא למרוד. אחרים טוענים שהאשמה כולה נחה על ראשו של כריסטיאן והצוות. הם טוענים שבליי לא היה קפטן קשוח באופן יוצא דופן אלא היה איש המתאים לזמנים שבהם חי. להלן מספר נקודות אשר מראות את המצב בזמן המסע ויכולות להסביר מדוע אירע המרד: #'הבדלי מעמדות': בליי עצמו, כבנו של פקיד מס, היה ממעמד בינוני מבוסס. אנשי הצוות כללו אנשים בני מעמד גבוה, ביניהם חברי שתי משפחות חשובות מהאי מאן. פיטר הייווד, הקצין היחיד שהואשם, היה שייך למשפחה עשירה ומקושרת (אחד השופטים ששפטו אותו היה מקושר דרך נישואים למשפחה זאת). ג'ון פרייר, אחד האנשים המנוסים ביותר על הבאונטי, מונה לתפקידו כרב המלחים על ידי האדמיריליה. #'בליי היה רק סגן': למרות שהיה בתפקיד קפטן האונייה, דרגתו האישית של בליי הייתה סגן בלבד. ייתכן כי דבר זה, יחד עם הנקודה הקודמת, גרמו לבליי להרגיש לא ראוי, ושאנשי הצוות מתחתיו התייחסו אליו בהתנשאות. הבדלי מעמדות מעין אלה היו משמעותיים במאה ה-18. #'חוסר קצינים': מרבית הספינות באותה תקופה נשאו יותר קצינים משהיו בבאונטי. #'חוסר בנחתים מלכותיים': האדמירליות לא הקצתה לבאונטי נחתים מלכותיים - כוח השיטור באונייה. היו שתי סיבות לכך: כפי שצוין קודם, בליי לא היה בדרגת קפטן ולכן לא היה זכאי באופן אוטומטי לפלוגת נחתים. מעבר לכך, הבאונטי הייתה קטנה מכדי להחזיק פלוגה שלמה של נחתים. דבר זה היה גורם להצלחת המרד והיה מקור לדאגה לבליי, אשר ראה את מורהו הרוחני, קפטן קוק, נשחט עקב מחסור בהגנה מספקת של נחתים. במסעו השני לטהיטי, בליי הביא עמו יותר קצינים, ופלוגת נחתים מלאה. #'המשטר ה"מתקדם" של בליי': המשטר שהונהג על גבי האונייה, שהיה מוכוון בריאות, לא היה פופולרי בקרב אנשי הצוות (חובת תרגילי ריקוד, שפשוף הסיפון מעבר לצורך למטרות התעמלות, ודיאטה כנגד צפדינה אשר כללה כרוב כבוש ומיץ לימוניות). קפטן קוק הנהיג משטר דומה, אך היה בעל תכונות שבליי היה חסר - יכולת דיפלומטית ושיעור קומה. #'רכות העונשים מול חדות לשונו של בליי': בניתוח סטטיסטי של עונשי הלקאה על ספינות בים בין השנים 1765 עד 1793, נמצא כי 21.5% מהמלחים קיבלו לפחות הצלפה אחת וכי מספר ההצלפות הממוצע בעונש הלקאה אחד היה 5. במקרה קיצוני אחד, 45% ממלחיו של ג'ורג' ונקובר הולקו, עם ממוצע של 21 הצלפות לעונש הלקאה אחד. בליי היה מתחת לממוצע באופן מובהק, עם 19% מאנשי צוותו שקיבלו עונשי הלקאה וממוצע של 1.5 הצלפות להלקאה. ייתכן כי לבליי היו מספר מגרעות אך משמעת נוקשה לא הייתה אחת מהן. דבר זה בא לידי ביטוי גם בכך ששלושת האנשים שערקו, כשעגנה הספינה בטהיטי, הולקו במקום להיתלות - העונש המקובל על עריקה. בליי אף ציין ביומניו ש"הוא צריך כל איש צוות". כאן נכנס לתמונה אופיו של בליי (הוא היה ככל הנראה מהטיפוסים שלא סבלו טיפשות), והאופן בו דיבר לאנשים. זוהי עובדה מתועדת היטב שבליי נהג להשתלח מילולית במלחים, לעתים קרובות בנוכחות כל שאר אנשי הצוות, ובמיוחד לאחר שעזבה הספינה את טהיטי. דבר זה יצר התמרמרות רבה בקרב אנשי הצוות, ובמיוחד אצל כריסטיאן. מספר היסטוריונים מעריכים כי אופיו התובעני של בליי עלה לו בנאמנות אנשי צוותו, ובמיוחד לאחר חמשת החודשים שבילו בטהיטי. #'הניסיון להקיף את כדור הארץ': הכישלון להקיף את כף הורן בתחילת המסע, אשר כפה את המסע הארוך דרך כף התקווה הטובה שבקצה אפריקה, גרם למתח רב בקרב אנשי הצוות. ניסיונו לעבור דרך כף הורן בשנית, בדרכם חזרה מטהיטי (בניסיון לבצע הקפה מלאה של כדור הארץ) התקבל באימה. #'חשדות לאי סדרים כספיים': כאשר עגנה הספינה בטסמניה, סחר בליי עם ילידים בחלק מאספקת האונייה, בתמורה לפירות וירקות טריים. דבר זה היה בריא יותר ממדיניות הצי הרשמית לגבי סחר מול קולוניות אירופיות עבור אספקת מזון יבשה, אך העלה חשדות שבליי מועל בכספי הספינה. #'שהות ממושכת בטהיטי': לאחר העיכוב שנכפה בעקבות הכישלון להקיף את דרום אמריקה, והמסע הארוך מזרחה מסביב לאפריקה, כאשר הגיעה הבאונטי לטהיטי, גילה בליי שכיוון הרוח נגדו והוא נדרש להישאר שם מספר רב של חודשים. דבר זה הוביל לטעותו הגדולה ביותר של בליי - מתן רשות לאנשי הצוות (רובם לא מנוסים בחיים בים) לחיות באי, ורשות ליצור קשרים עם הנשים המקומיות ה"ידידותיות מדי". מתיעוד עולה כי בזמן השהות באי כמעט ולא נעשו ניסיונות לאכוף משמעת או לקיים שגרה, וכן גם להשתמש בספינה למטרות מחקר וסיור. כשבאה העת לעזוב, אנשי הצוות שהתרגלו לחיי מותרות התקשו להסתגל חזרה לחיים על גבי אונייה. #'ספינה צפופה יתר על המידה': כשעזבו את טהיטי, הייתה הספינה מלאה בשתילי עץ הלחם, דבר שהוביל לצפיפות מרובה בחלקיה האחרים של הספינה וגרם למתח נוסף בספינה שהיחסים בה היו מתוחים מלכתחילה. #'הקטנת קצבת המים': עץ הלחם הוא צמח טרופי, אשר דורש כמויות גדולות של מים. דבר זה גרם להקטנת קצבת המים של המלחים בזמן חודש אפריל החם והוסיף למתחים האחרים. #'תלותו הכספית של פלטשר כריסטיאן בוויליאם בליי': כאשר עגנה הספינה בדרום אפריקה לווה כריסטיאן סכום כסף מבליי. דבר זה היה נושא מתמיד לוויכוח ביניהם במהלך המסע. משפחתו של כריסטיאן עברה לאי מאן על מנת להתחמק מנושים באנגליה, לאחר שאבי המשפחה השאיר אותה בפשיטת רגל. כריסטיאן ידע שאם הוא יחזור לאנגליה הוא יצטרך לשלם את חובו לבליי ולוותר על משכורות שהשתכר במהלך המסע. המרד בספרות, בקולנוע ובטלוויזיה ממוזער|ימין|200px|[[קלארק גייבל כפלטשר כריסטיאן בסרט "המרד על הבאונטי", 1935]] thumb|ימין|תשקיף הסרט מספר ספרים, סרטים ותוכניות טלוויזיה נעשו בהתבסס על סיפור המרד, בהתבסס על המציאות יותר או פחות (בסרט שנעשה ב-1962 כריסטיאן מת על הספינה הבוערת). בקולנוע *הגרסה הראשונה על הסיפור נעשתה באוסטרליה ב-1933 ונקראה "בעקבות הבאונטי" (In the Wake of the Bounty), בכיכובו של ארול פלין כפלטשר כריסטיאן. * הסרט הבא היה בשנת 1935, ואף זכה באוסקר כסרט הטוב ביותר. הסרט היה בכיכובם של צ'ארלס לוטון כבליי וקלארק גייבל ככריסטיאן. *סרט נוסף נעשה ב-1962 בכיכובם של טרבור הווארד כבליי ומרלון ברנדו ככריסטיאן. *סרט רביעי, "הבאונטי" (The Bounty), נעשה ב-1984 בכיכובם של אנתוני הופקינס כבליי ומל גיבסון ככריסטיאן. מכל הסרטים שנעשו על המרד, גרסה זו נחשבת כנאמנה ביותר למציאות. בספרות *טרילוגיית ספרים נכתבה על ידי צ'ארלס נורדהוף (Charles Nordhoff) על סיפור הבאונטי: "מרד על הבאונטי" (Mutiny on the Bounty), המספר את סיפור המרד, "גברים נגד הים" (Men Against the Sea), המספר את סיפור מסעו של בליי על סירת המשוטים, ו"האי פיטקרן" (Pitcairn Island), המספר את השתלשלות העניינים על האי לאחר הגעת המורדים לשם. * בספרו של ק.ס. לואיס "הנסיך כספיאן" מופיע גזע של אנשים שהם לכאורה צאצאי מורדי הבאונטי, על אף שלא נאמר כך במפורש בספר עצמו. גילוי שבר הספינה thumb|ימין|שבר הספנה שנמצא לואיס מרדן גילה את שאריות הבאונטי בינואר 1957, לאחר שראה את הגה הכיוון של האונייה במוזאון בפיג'י. הוא שכנע את עורכיו לתת לו לצלול מול חופי האי פיטקרן, שם התגלה הגה הכיוון. למרות אזהרות שקיבל ממקומיים, מרדן צלל במים המסוכנים ומצא את שאריות הספינה. מאוחר יותר נפגש עם מרלון ברנדו על מנת לשכנעו להשתתף בסרט שנעשה ב-1962. בהמשך חייו ענד מרדן צמידים שהיו עשויים ממסמרים שנמצאו על הספינה הטבועה. שחזורים מודרניים של הספינה ימין|ממוזער|250px|השחזור האוסטרלי של הבאונטי כאשר נעשה הסרט בשנת 1935, עדיין נעשה שימוש נרחב בסירות מפרש, ואחת מהן נבחרה לשמש כחיקוי לבאונטי בצילומים. הבאונטי שוחזרה פעמיים: MGM בנו העתק של הספינה עבור סרטם שנעשה בשנת 1962, הספינה נקראה באונטי II. ספינה זו נבנתה לפי התוכניות המקוריות ובאופן מסורתי במספנה בלוננברג, נובה סקוטיה, אך היא הוגדלה פי אחד וחצי בכל ממדיה על מנת להתאים לשימוש במצלמות ה-70 מ"מ שבהן נעשה שימוש. לאחר גמר ההסרטה, MGM שמרה את הספינה בשימוש. כאשר קנה טד טרנר את MGM הספינה שימשה למטרות בידור, ובסופו של דבר נתרמה למטרות צדקה. עלויות האחזקה הגבוהות גרמו לספינה לאבד את רישיון השיט האמריקאי שלה, אך ב-2002 האונייה שוקמה. היא עגנה בסט. פיטסבורג, פלורידה שם היא שוב הפכה זמינה לחכירה, טיולים, אימונים בשיט וסרטים (המפורסם שבהם בעת האחרונה הוא שודדי הקאריביים). ב-2006 הספינה שופצה שוב באופן נרחב, והיא תוכננה לשחזר את מסעה המקורי של הבאונטי אבל ב-2012 הספינה טבעה מול חופי צפון קרוליינה במהלך סופת ההוריקן סנדי, ארבעה עשר מחברי הצוות חולצו, אשה אחת נהרגה והקפטן עדיין נעדר. שחזור נוסף נבנה ב-1984 לסרט שנעשה באותה שנה. ספינה זאת נבנתה מפלדה מצופה בעץ, ומותקנים בה אמצעים המאפשרים נוחות מודרנית. ספינה זו נמצאת בסידני, אוסטרליה. לקריאה נוספת * יצחק קרונזון: כי מנגד תראה הוצאת עם עובד עמ' 361 - 369, 2010 קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף * דאגלס לינדר, המרד על הבאונטי * מפה של מסלול הבאונטי * מסע לים הדרומי - תיאור המסע על ידי קפטן בליי * יוסף בר-און, עץ הלחם והמרד על הבאונטי, באתר "סנונית" * * |385404|437694|23 בינואר 2013}} קטגוריה:היסטוריה של הצי המלכותי הבריטי באונטי, המרד על קטגוריה:פיטקרן